A new friend, a new adventure
by NirvanaFullbuster
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless had found two girls, that may change not only their lifes, but the living style in Berk...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-**_Moon Drop_**

It has been almost a 2 years since Dragons and Vikings had lived together in peace, every man, woman, and child in Berk has their own dragon.

It was a normal day in Berk, a normal morning. Hiccup was already up just like he always did at those hours, he got out of the house to see his best friend, Toothless, who was ready to fly just like they always do in the morning.

"Hi, bud," Hiccup said, to his dragon just like every morning, and yawned again before putting the saddle to Toothless and jump in. Toothless just roared slowly and take off.

They flew for about an hour 'caused they got distracted in a conversation with Astrid and Stormfly.

"So, you've improved your speed?" Astrid asked to Hiccup and stared at Toothless.

"Yeah, we've made an excellent work, didn't we dude?" Hiccup answered to the blond girl while they were walking to the hall.

"Hiccup, Astrid! Wait up!" That's what they heard from behind, so they stopped and turn their heads to see who was calling them. It was Fishlegs, he was running trying to catch them, they just wait for him in the place they stopped.

"Thanks Thor I found you…" He said gasping.

"What is it Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked him with a strange curiosity, Fishlegs wasn't the kind of guy who just chase after someone just to say something, whenever he run into that he says whatever he has to say, that's why Hiccup and Astrid where so surprised.

"It's just I found something interesting about Toothless's specie, you know, Night Furies mate every 13 full moons…that's when they have the opportunity to find a female or male partner so they can mate and have babies…" He said proud of what he have found in a book that has a suspiciously source of information.

"Really? Wait a sec…How do you know it?" Hiccup asked a little confused, everything that was registered of the dragon species was in updated dragon book, even though there wasn't any data of the mating cycle of dragons.

"Because of this…" Fishlegs took out of his pocket a weird little book, that doesn't even have a title.

"But…Where did you find this?" Astrid asked as surprised and confused as Hiccup was.

"In the prohibited area of the library, in a small black box…" Fishlegs said so calm that Astrid punched him because of his deliberately mischief, and because he wasn't even caring at all. Hiccup just snatched the book and began the examination of that creepy little book. Its coverage was hard and had the impression that was color green-mossed but because of the old aspect the book gave everybody would doubt that was its real color.

"Even so…the last time the dragons left for mating was like a moon ago…so if they mate every 10 moons that means they'll leave for mating again in 9 moons, lets wait 'til then to see if the data here is correct," Hiccup suggested, so that they would have more data to achieve in the dragons book.

A month passed and in the last moon, Toothless was looking anxious, like something has been troubling him. Hiccup noticed it immediately, but he couldn't do anything but waiting he would get better soon, and as Hiccup though Toothless was better three days after the full moon passed. Hiccup though of what Fishlegs told him about the "mating" stuff, and though that might be true, so he was going to make an experiment, he was going on a night-flying walk in the next full moon with Toothless, so that he could find out about it. But first he was going to ask Fishlegs if he could borrow that creepy little book to read about Toothless specie's mating cycle, all he could find out was that it was every 13 moons, the meeting of the dragons had to be exactly in moonlight, the cycle was called "Moon Drop", and that the female and male Night Furies were differenced by the color of the eyes, males had green eyes, and females some kind of aquamarine eyes.

Next morning he just went to hall, like he always do, to have breakfast to be prepared to go the same morning walk he takes everyday with Toothless. But when they were in the middle of the walk, rain ruined everything, so they decided to take shelter in a cave near where they first met.

"Hurry up bud or you'll catch a cold!" Hiccup yelled at Toothless who was getting distracted by the puddles that were formed 'cause of the rain. Once the two were in the cave Hiccup met a few branches and Toothless roared a bit of fire so they can warm up 'til the rain was over. But something dragged them out of their relaxation, a scream that was coming out of the cave, but it wasn't a fear scream, it was more like a fun scream, no, it was fun scream, but both of them were surprised so they poked their heads a little out of the cave, and they couldn't believe what they saw, a girl riding a Night Fury, that clearly because of her eyes was a female one. They just got surprised, but then something interrupted their surprised thoughts.

"Shall we go back? Rain is starting to get tougher …" The girl said, and they disappeared in the woods.

Even when the rain stopped a while ago, the two buds didn't get out of the cave because they couldn't bear with the surprise, definitely he was going to find those girls, they could have known something about the Moon Drip.


	2. Chapter 2-Meet at moonlight

Chapter 2- **Meet at moonlight**

There have been almost 3 weeks since they saw those girls, Hiccup hasn't sleep well, and Toothless is getting anxious again, Hiccup was wondering about when's going to be the nex—

That's right! Full moon's going to be next week, and if it's supposed that the dragons are called for mating, maybe Toothless could find the female dragon, and so, the girl with her. That's perfect! No more worries, Hiccup just gotta wait until next full moon's in the sky.

Every day, for about 5 days ago, in midnight, Toothless gets out of the house and start running, that's right, not flying, running, to wherever the place may be, he just go the same way, and every night he gets even farther, always the same road. Hiccup only follows him, hoping he will meet with the female dragon, and get to know if the data on the book is right. But he have been tired since he started following Toothless every night, Astrid had noticed that, which means, she ideated a plan, so about 3 nights ago, she has been following Hiccup and Toothless with Stormfly, watching them carefully.

6# Day- Morning

"Well," Hiccup said entering the hall as every morning, yawned because of his necessity of sleep and sit in the same old table, with Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut "Morning guys," he said and yawned again, as soon as he sat on the chair, he fell asleep on the table.

"You pathetic lazy bum!"

That's what Astrid would say, surprisingly, she was asleep too.

The guys suspected that something was happening, so they planned to spy Hiccup and Astrid, to see what's going on.

Toothless entered the hall and jumped over above Hiccup, the guys just laughed because of Hiccup's reaction, he jumped and fell off the chair.

"Ah, It's you bud, sorry I'm too tired to…"He yawned and fell asleep, again.

He slept all day, so night came faster than expected.

Tonight's full moon, so, Hiccup locked Toothless in the house and prepared him to ride. Once the full moon was on the sky, Hiccup unlocked the door, and Toothless got out running at max speed. Suddenly Hiccup noticed that his friend were over his head.

"Follow me if you wish, I'm making an experiment!" he yelled to them but almost fell from the chair because Toothless was incrementing his speed. Hiccup couldn't see anything, suddenly he stopped.

What he saw was a girl riding a female Night Fury, he recognized her because of the eyes, which were exactly as the girl's eyes, and she just stared at him and him at her, under the moonlight ray.

"Hi! I'm Hiccup, and this bud is Toothless, and you are?" he asked the girl, but still staring at her, she was beautiful, long charmed-amber hair, high long pigtails, aquamarine eyes, and a pretty pale skin, she was…perfect.

"I'm Nirvana, and this girl, she's Nightmear," She said, Hiccup wanted to ask her about the Moon Drip, but words didn't came out.

Could it be that not only Toothless was captivated?


End file.
